cèdes et dis le!
by glucose123
Summary: petit os , dramione, toujours avec cette relation de dominant dominé qu'on adore un peu chaud, juste un peu ! j'esper que vous apprecierez :)


Deux yeux, deux yeux d'un bleu intense qui me fixent à travers les étagères de la bibliothèque.

Oui, malefoy me guettent, m'attend comme un chasseur attend patiemment pour passer à l'acte.

Je suis sa proie, je suis sa propriété selon lui.

Est-ce vrai,suis-je un simple objet ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment...

je devrais savoir, ne pas douter... mais...

mais il me rend si faible,

si dépendante à lui,

si vulnérable,

je le déteste

et pourtant …

J'ose relevais mon regard et voir si il est toujours là, mais rien, plus personne...

Je crois que je suis à la fois déçu et frustrée, sa présence me rend folle de toute les façons possibles.

Saleté de malefoy, de rage je referme mon livre d'un coup sec.

Cela me vaut un fameux « chuuuute ! » de . Quelle vieille peau celle-la!

Je suis quasiment la seul présente ce soir, c'est surtout pour son bien-être à elle qu'elle le veut ce silence .

Je ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration dans le but de me calmer. Je suis de nature calme en général, mais en ce moment je suis tendu, et malheureusement je crois que la seul source d'irritation pourrait me faire, comment dire, exploser.

Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose...une gousse de mandragore, 15 gouttes de la salive de carcio, deux branches de pimentines...rien de mieux que de réciter une liste de potion pour me calmer...

Apaisée, j'ouvrais les yeux , je remarquais alors un bout de papier sur ma table,bizarre je n'ai entendu personne.

Curieuse, je m'empressais de le prendre et de le lire :

_Granger,_

_si tu cessais un peu de maltraiter ton livre et cette pauvre ?_

_Tu m'as l'air tendu, j'ai une bonne idée pour y remédier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_rejoins moi dans ma chambre, à défaut de ta présence, d'autres demoiselles seront ravis de te remplacer._

« Oh quel, mais quel...RRRRRh, je n'ai pas les mots nécessaires pour qualifier cet énergumène ! Ah ba tiens si! Et puis quel prétentieux! Je ne le supporte pas! Non mais vraiment,sous prétexte que monsieur à toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Il croit vraiment qu'il peut venir comme sa, me sortir ces phrases à 6 mornilles et que je vais craquer ! Jamais !

En même temps ...je me sens toute ramollis... Ah non sa recommence malefoy, espèce d'abrutis ! Sors de ma tête ! Je ne céderais pas!

Je vais retourner dans ma chambre ! Oui ma chambre ! Et aller me reposer avant le repas!oui bonne idée. »

Je finis de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, et remis le livre à sa place, avant de m'en aller.

Je lâcha un faible bonsoir à la bibliothécaire sans attendre de réponse puis me dirigea vers la sortie.

Je marchais dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre, en me retenant difficilement de penser au serpentard.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, je prononcais le mot de passe, et entra rapidement. J'aperçus malfoy allongea sur un fauteuil, sûrement du fait de ma présence et croyant qu'il avait réussit son coup, il se redressa pas sans un sourire narquois. Je me fis un plaisir de lui briser son sourire en ne m'arrêtent pas et en me dirigent vers ma chambre que je ferma derrière moi.

Satisfaite, je souris largement! Je lança mon sac près de mon bureau puis m'affala sur mon lit, décidé à me reposer avant d'aller dans la grande salle.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce repos fut, de courte durée et pour cause:

-granger!

Malefoy venait de rentrer dans ma chambre et pas de la manière la plus douce, je le fixais et soupira.

-oui? malefoy?! tu ne sais pas qu'on frappe avant?! ou est-tu trop stupide pour savoir sa?!

-putain granger! Tu commences déjà à ouvrir ta grande gueule! tu commences vraiment mal!

Choquée par le ton et le vocabulaire employée, je me redressa vivement et le regarda quelques secondes avant de réagir. Mais je n'eus pas réellement le temps...

Malefoy s'élança sur moi, tenant mes poignets et m'allongea complètement de tout son poids sur le lit. J'essayai alors de me débattre mais en vain, essoufflée et agacée de voir son sourire narquois, je renonçais à me défaire de sa poigne. Cependant je ne cessa pas de le fixer durement, voulant à travers mon regard lui exprimer toute ma haine.

« quoi? miss je sais tout?! tu es fâchée! Tu renonces? Déjà? Je te pensais plus hargneuse! Plus tenace »

Il cherchais délibérément à me provoquer, il pouvait rêver si il croyait que j'allais réagir! Je vais l'ignorer ! Pas meilleur moyen que cela pour rendre fou un homme et en particulier si c'est un malefoy !

« oh allez granger, me dis pas que tu boudes, je te savais gamine,mais à ce point, sa en devient pitoyable, aussi pitoyable que l'es ton ami rouquin »

Quand je dis que cet homme est mauvais! mais je tiendrais!je pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui monter mon désintérêt et l'énerver encore plus si possible !

« tu veux jouer à ce jeux granger ?! Si tu le souhaites, mais tu va perdre, je suis plein de ressource !

Je continuais à l'ignorer, les yeux fermaient.

Je l'entendis rire puis je le sentis se penchait le long de mon cou et posais ses lèvres dans mon cou, irrépressiblement je frémis. Il commença à déposer des légers baisers tout en remontent, puis je sentis sa langue jouait avec ma peau, je gémis malgré moi. A ce rythme là, necorej'allais céder rapidement.

Il remonta encore et lécha le lobe de mon oreille, mon souffle s'accéléra.

Il se dirigea ensuite le long de ma joue ou il déposa de nouveaux baisers jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche, légèrement entrouverte du à ma respiration saccadée. Il commença alors par frotter ces lèvres aux miennes sans poser de réel baiser. Excitée au plus au point, je voulus l'embrassais mais il releva sa tête et se mis à ricaner en voyant mon état! L'ignoble !

-quand je te dis que suis plein de ressources ! Et que je gagne tout le temps, tu peux l'avouer maintenant !

-va te faire voir !

-oh je t'en pris! si tu le dis, je te promets de ne pas te le faire regretter !

-jamais !

-tu es sur de toi ?

-absolument et j'aimerais que tu me lâches, s'il te plais !

-pas question !

Je soufflais d'agacement persistant à garder les yeux fermer. Je le sentis alors s'immiscer entre mes jambes, collant son bassin au mien et débutais un mouvement d'ondulation !

Je suffoqua , tant j'avais du mal à trouver mon souffle, a cause de ces mouvements si...si expressifs...

- alors ? toujours pas décider ?

-je... je …

-oui ? Tu ?

Quel sadique! Il recommença de plus belle, se frottent à moi, me déclenchent de délicieuses sensations.

-plus vite tu l'auras dit et plus vite je pourrais répondre à ton désir !

-que veux tu entendre à la fin !dis moi ?!

-a toi der trouver les bons mots !

-je l'avoues : tu as réussis à me faire céder ! Voilà

-tu peux faire mieux !

-rrh ! Tu es … tu es le meilleur et oui tu me rends folle!c'est bon la !?

Ces lèvres me répondirent à sa place! Il m'embrassa de manière violent et à la fois passionnée pressée par le désir mutuelle. Il libéra mes mains et je m'empressai de glisser une main dans ces cheveux et l'autre sur son dos. Lui, caresser d'une main ma poitrine et de l'autre ma cuisse. Je me sentais partir, sous de pareilles caresses comment tenir ? Malefoy lâcha mes lèvres, nous laissant reprendre notre souffle. Il sourit, apparemment satisfait de lui.

-c'est vraiment trop facile de te faire craquer, j'adore sa

-tais toi et embrasses moi !

Je repris de moi même sa bouche, m'empressant de l'embrassais pour le faire taire.

Malgré tout oui, malefoy a raison il me rend complètement folle et accro, dire que sa fait 7 mois que sa dure cette histoire et je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que sa va se finir...


End file.
